The present invention relates to a new and distinct form of Illicium floridanum, referred to commercially as a Variegated Illicium. 
This invention has produced a new variegated-leaved form of Illicium floridanum forma variegatum. It was propagated by shoot from Illicium floridanum forma albiflorum ‘Semmes,’ a white-flowered nonvariegated-leaved form of Illicium floridanum. Illicium floridanum J. Ellis forma variegatum Gaddy is an Illicium having variegated leaves and a light pink flower from the form of Illicium floridanum (star-anise, Florida anise).
Table 1 gives data on various taxonomic characters of the new form and typical floridanum. Characters seen in young plants of Illicium floridanum forma variegatum not mentioned in the description of typical Illicium floridanum (Vincent in Flora of North America, 1997) include asymmetrical leaves, curved leaf tips (apices), pink flower color, and leaf variegation. Differt a Illicium floridanum J. Ellis foliis variegatis et floribus roseus. (Differs from Illicium floridanum J. Ellis by its variegated leaves and by its pink flowers.). In container-grown plants less than 0.5 meter tall, leaves were significantly smaller than those of typical Illicium floridanum; however, this difference may be due to the fact that these plants are young shoots. It was propagated by shoot from Illicium floridanum ‘Alba’, variety ‘Semmes,’ a white-flowered nonvariegated-leaved form of Illicium floridanum. 
This invention has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length, without, however, any variation in genotype.